


Work hard, play hard

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hates his job. But he has ways to relax. And the evening just gets more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work hard, play hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonuns challenge at the Summer Pornathon 2013.
> 
> Not betaed.

Merlin gritted his teeth and the smile on his face felt as fake as it was. “Yes, Mr. Pendragon.”

He didn’t really know how he ended up in this job. But with the economy the way it was, he was happy to have found something that at least paid his bills, even though it was mind-numbingly boring to do this admin stuff. And infuriating to do it for a boss who just didn’t see how frustrated he became with copying and filing and typing silly letters when he had a master in business administration and a couple of years of experience in this field. And who hated magic. A boss who treated him like dirt, like he wasn’t worth working for him. Like he was a piece of cattle and not a human being. 

Some days were so boring, Merlin felt like he needed to wake his brain up half an hour before he left so he wouldn’t accidentally step in front of a bus. Other days, stepping in front of a bus seemed to be the perfect option out of it. 

The only times he felt alive was when he could put on his black leather mask and step into the pulsing club, like tonight. The energy of the pounding music, the sight of half-naked men, the smell of their sweaty bodies and the prospect of a hot bloke submitting to his powers surged through him.

He ignored the hands that tried to touch his naked chest, the fingers that trailed along his shoulders and the cheap come-ons thrown his way as he set his eyes on a newbie. All blond and wide blue eyes behind a cheap simple mask, trying not to look overwhelmed, the bloke leaned against the bar, not really comfortable in his black leather chaps and vest. 

Merlin stepped up to him, grabbed his jaw and put a possessive kiss on his lips. Then he let go and just turned to make his way to the back room, knowing the bloke would follow. He had a few ideas of what to do with him, but those were for later. When he found out what the man liked. Tonight, he would probably only shove him down on his knees and make him suck him off. And then send him away. Or he’d strap him into the swing and fuck him until he was begging for more. Which of course he wouldn’t get. Not tonight. The bloke was gorgeous and he wanted him to come back, so he could use him for his pleasure and even put his magic to good use. 

When he turned, he saw the man standing at the door and ordered him over with just one look. A little amused smile crept onto his face when he slowly padded over on bare feet. So innocent when it came to this game, Merlin liked that.

As the bloke chewed on his lower lip and then whispered “Hi, I’m Arthur.” Merlin’s magic surged through him when he realized who was standing in front of him and he almost laughed. Oh, this was going to be good.


End file.
